Parasitic immortality
by ricsi0309
Summary: Voldemort did not know if this was irony or karma, but apparently accidentally making a child into a horcrux makes them get a perfect copy of your mind, so here he was, in the body of a half blood destined to slay him, raised among muggles and forced to attend school with children...no-matter, he WILL become immortal. He might have gotten involved with muggle fiction a bit too much
1. Chapter 1

**So, I will put two things in here before the story starts:**

 **First, this will take place during recent times, so "harry" will be born at 2002**

 **Second, this is a somewhat humor oriented fic, but it will get dark eventauly, and voldemort wont become a good guy by being in proximinty to others, he is and will be a self-serving asshole**

* * *

Parasitic immortality, the ability to transfer your consciousness to other bodies.

Voldemort has briefly thought about trying this method for immortality, but stopped thinking about it once he realized that it wouldn't make him immortal, just eternally young, how he would even begin to transfer his entire mind whiteout the targets brain frying, them resisting and the mind of the target and his own "breaking" each other or his mind being plain out rejected and his mind becoming an ever drifting ghost anyways?

And it wasn't like he was on a time limit, he was winning against Dumbledore, and he already had 6 of his horcruxes, he only had one more to make to get seven. He was practically _invincible_ by now!

That was what he thought, until Snape told him about the prophecy, he didn't panic, the part of the prophecy he heard didn't say he would die to the potter's child, it simply said that he would have the power to vanquish him: " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... "._ There were two children which fit the description, but he chose the ones who were actually a danger. He sent Bellatrix to kill the other child.

Pettigrew told him where the potter's lived; all he needed to do is take care of the child before it grew up. (and in his hurry he failed to realize that the prophecy directly stated that the child would have the power to vanquish him)

In fact, he instead prepared to make another horcrux, it would be thematic to get his immortality from his greatest threat

He could have sent minions, he _should_ have sent minions. But he didn't, because he remembered stories about the big bad guys sending minions when they could do it themselves better… and he did well, he killed Potter easily, he killed the muggleborn easily, and once he got to the baby, he cast an Avada Kedavra, feeling almost stupid for having been worried… and then the spell bounced back at him. Avada Kedavra _does not_ bounce back. But deny it he might want, it did. And he felt his soul break apart, his life being used to make another horcrux.

Horcrux affected sentient beings differently than objects; it made mold the mind to be like the soul that was put inside them.

The child was used to make a horcrux, he felt he's soul being ripped apart, with the main soul being thrown out of his body, and the remaining being forced into the child.

He could feel a barrier of kinds trying to reject him, but in panic for his life, he forced all of his power to push the soul inside the child.

And now, here he was, the "mind" of the child being molded after his own, confused, unable to see or hear properly. Afraid of being found out, he made barriers around his mind containing false memories.

And so, Voldemort, Tom Marvolo Riddle, being reborn as Harry Potter, the boy who lived


	2. The power of souls and love

The Dursley were a normal family…, actually, they were not quite normal, there were above "normal", they were the kind of family that you saw in a TV, minus the dog.

Vernon Dursley was a respectable man with somewhat messy, dark brown hair, light blue eyes and a well toned body for someone his age. He also wore a mustache that had some of his co-workers jokingly compare him to Stalin.

Petunia Dursley was a somewhat average looking woman with blonde hair and pale blue eyes, her neck was a tad bit longer than average , but you would miss that detail unless you were searching for it. Anybody who knew her would call her "the perfect housewife"

Dudley Dursley was a normal looking kid slightly on the chubby side, with watery blue eyes and thick blonde hair. He was an average kid mostly, liking to play video game in his free time, he was training for boxing too as a hobby.

The last child of the family was Harry Potter, a child that the family took in as one of their own once the drunk that was his mother died in a car crash. He was a well behaved, if a bit shy kid with untamable black hair and deep green eyes, a scar gotten through the car-crash on his forehead with a vaguely lightning like shape. He had somewhat of an obsession with weapons and a few more mature and horror oriented fiction, but honestly, it was probably puberty kicking in early and nothing important to note, how many eleven years old kids liked weapons? Harry really wasn't special in that, same for horror.

If anybody who knew them a few years back would have looked at them now they would assume that this is the wrong family, and once realizing that _no_ , it _was_ the same family they would undoubtedly find themselves believing it was a miracle that happened, and Mr. and Mrs. Dursley would laugh it off (quite a bit awkwardly too).

Now, the Dursley weren't the smartest people on the planet, but even they couldn't deny this was not natural, and both knew just why this happened.

Vernon was… conflicted; it was obviously the work of the kid's magic, petunia told him how her sister had accidental bursts of magic too. But this was alright, it didn't do any weird supernatural things, just made them _more_ normal, and harry was such a good kid, it was worth ignoring it for now, right?

Petunia was angry, not with harry, she knew that accidental magic happened depending on someone's mind, so the little darling must have seen them as beautiful people, so his magic did so. No, she was angry with Lily. They had never been good siblings, but there was one time when she simply swallowed her pride and asked her sister to make her better looking, or make her neck less long. All she got from it was her excuses that _"permanent transfiguration on humans is impossible"_ and _"polyjuice is only temporal"._ But a child could do it whiteout knowing about magic! Lily had simply lied, getting her parents love wasn't enough, getting superpowers wasn't enough, being smart to the point she didn't need to study wasn't enough! LOOKING GOOD WASN'T ENOUGH, she had to leave her sister _ugly_ , just _cause_.

Dudley was blissfully unaware

And Harry? He knew, of course he knew, after all, he had worked hard, using the Dursleys as guinea pigs.

He's like for in fantasy fiction eventually got him interested in writing, maybe he could write about his victory once he conquered the world?

And of course, with it he got to the two basics: protagonist and antagonist.

This was important because he found one thing about magical fantasies that protagonist and antagonist tended to be held back by: _"_ _Apathy Killed the Cat"_

It was a trope, a thing that many authors used to not dabble into the deeper meanings or magic/aliens/sci-fi. But he was also guilty of it, wasn't he? He didn't ask for the source of magic, he didn't ask why muggles couldn't use it, he didn't ask how muggleborns were… well, born…

And more incredibly, was he an actual horcrux? Horcrux like Nagini don't get older, Horcrux are also impossible to destroy as long as the (piece of) soul is intact. So of course, he tried to harm himself, he took a knife behind his mothers back while helping her cook, and tried to cut himself… it didn't work.

He felt like cackling like the madman he was, he was invincible! Dumbledore and the rest of his sheep would never use any dark magic, and while he could still probably be stunned, it would not _kill_ him, the only way to do that would be destroying the souls of the horcrux, perhaps removing them would be enough, but all soul magic is viewed as the darkest magic, just look at the killing curse!

The best part? Lily Potter's magic protected him from dark magic (at least on the level of avada kedavra, he was not going to try to jump into the veil just to see if he could survive it).

All he needed to do was keep "family" close and not get captured/stunned, as he could be thrown through the veil.

Then there was the last thing, the potter's soul. Harry Potter's soul either was thrown out by avada kedavra, and his soul using it as a meat bag (he didn't like this idea, as it meant that he did not resist avada kedavra through the power of friendsh- _love_ ), or it was still there, growing like souls are supposed to do, his own soul shaping either it, or the brain, and by extension it.

He learned that the soul contains both information on someone's body and mind, so the potter's soul was being shaped in his form if it was still there.

And once he realized this, he realized that someone's soul could be used to manipulate their mind and body, and so, he tried to manipulate someone's soul through legilimency. It was not combat applicable, he needed years to get changes, but he got them, and he felt truly _proud_ of it. It was simply… amazing.

And while he mused over the amount of progress he's done with his soul pet project, he noticed a letter to him, a letter from Hogwarts.

* * *

 **A/N: to clear up some thing:**

 **-This is not a bashing fic**

 **-Romance, while might happen, won't be too important, and not with 14 years old kids.**

 **-Harry, while powerful, will be beatable with good strategy.**

 **-Is character death going to happen? Well... I like to belive george r.r. martin is my animal spirit**


End file.
